


Etherian Pygmalion

by HaroThar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dom Scorpia, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Robot Sex, Robots, Selfcest, Sub Entrapta, Unnegotiated Kink, of a form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Entrapta, with her memories from the portal-reality, decides to do a little more with that robotic Scorpia idea she had. Scorpia may or may not find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *loses my absolute shit over the inherent eroticism of Robot!Scorpia*

Entrapta stared at the mechanical stall she used to prop her robots upright until they were built enough to stand on their own. Her designs were usually just “humanoid and functional,” but with her memories from the portal-existence she’d led out, she had an inescapable desire to do something more… stylized. 

Scorpia’s robot self had been unfinished, imprecise, but the idea of it was stuck now, trapped inside Entrapta’s brain like trespassers in a labyrinth. The only way to get it out would be to build it, to take the wires and mechanical exoskeleton and piece her together, shape her and form her as a sculptor might her masterpiece. Entrapta worked on her research and tech during bright daylight, but in more private hours, she devoted herself wholly to this. 

The spikes of her shoulder pauldrons, Entrapta blunted. This robot wasn’t going to be used for fighting, and she didn’t want to accidentally stab herself when she gave the android a hug. The tail and claws were sanded down also, still dangerous, but not immediately so. Entrapta used thick wires for hair, at first, as her alternate self had done, but the imprecision drove her mad so she ripped it out and soldered on thin, fine cables instead. This had to be _perfect._ Entrapta wanted, needed this to be perfect. At her core, Entrapta used her favorite piece of first one’s tech, the diamond Catra had given her that first time, when they were all still friends, back when Entrapta was supposed to be chained to a wall and Catra had braved the Whispering Woods on her own. 

Scorpiabot whirred to life.

“Hello,” Entrapta greeted, voice quietly ecstatic. Scorpia’s eyes brightened in a brilliant purple and a cheerful, robotic voice chirped back “Hello!”

Entrapta had only programmed a few rote responses. “Hello,” “Do you want a hug?” “Good,” “That’s great!” and the like. It was her first attempt at vocalizations that weren’t whirs and chirps, so Entrapta would likely do a great deal of fine tuning. 

“Do you want a hug, Entrapta?” Scorpiabot asked, and Entrapta enthusiastically nodded, hair scratching notes onto her pad. So far operations seemed fully functional. Scorpiabot’s hug was, of course, laughably insubstantial when compared to the real thing, but as far as robot hugs went it was _incredible!_ Remarkable, spectacular, the best robot hug she’d ever designed. She laughed, smug and maniacal, into Scorpiabot’s smoothly curved bust. 

“Excellent job, Scorpiabot!” Entrapta praised, and lifted herself back with a wide grin. “Now, begin testing pleasure procedures!”

After all, what kind of idiot would make a robot she can’t fuck?

Scorpiabot would not initiate kisses—lipless robot, and all—but she did respond positively when Entrapta kissed her. Entrapta’s clothes were carefully removed by mechanical claws, no tearing, and Entrapta noted that she’d gotten the sharpness down perfectly. Scorpiabot placed her mouthpiece against Entrapta’s neck, right at the crook of her shoulder, and bit, and Entrapta trilled. She’d given a modest ratio for pounds per inch for the pressure of the bite. Just enough to sting, the sting a pleasure to endure. 

“Perfect, Scorpiabot,” Entrapta praised, shivering as mechanical claws pulled Entrapta into a metallic lap. The smooth hull of metal was actually fairly comparable to the buffed exoskeleton of Scorpia’s more bestial bits, and Entrapta had always found the comparison comforting. The similarity between keratin and warmed metal had been a draw, initially, and now Entrapta found that the comfort was flipped. It was nice that her bot could mimic the sensation of Scorpia’s claws against her skin. 

It was nice hearing the slide of metal against metal as Scorpiabot’s tail swished idly behind her, making a pleasant shiver spark down Entrapta’s back. 

“Deploy strap-on,” Entrapta ordered, her empty hole squeezing around the promise of what was to come, clenching down on expectations. Scorpiabot looked particularly dashing with Entrapta’s favorite toy sliding out of her, self-lubricating as long as Entrapta remembered to keep her stocked. 

“There we go,” Entratpa purred, drooling just a tiny bit as she stared down the strap with wide pink eyes, Scorpiabot’s claws gently caressing her tits. Entrapta scribbled a note on her pad that she needed to reprogram special protocols for when Scorpiabot interacted with more sensitive body parts. Her claws were kinda pokey on her nipples, and Entrapta would need to make sure the claws and tail remained away from her junk this test drive. Because, after all, why would she build a sexy robot tail if she wasn’t, also, going to fuck it?

The simplest way to prevent Scorpiabot from touching her cunt would be to sit it down on the strap-on. So. Entrapta did. Gleefully, and with gusto, Scorpiabot holding still just like her programming was meant to do, so Entrapta could take it at her own pace. When Scorpiabot would be on top of her, she’d move, but slowly, at a predetermined speed, and Entrapta was already looking forward to testing the function.

“Perfect, Entrapta” Scorpiabot said in her robotic voice, and Entrapta gasped. The first one’s tech in her hull was allowing her to adapt and learn. She was mimicking what Entrapta had said earlier!

“This is incredible!” Entrapta gasped, scrawling wild notes on her pad as her body shuddered in pleasure. “I wasn’t expecting--the data I got from that shard wasn’t anything much really, just a lot of unused storage spaaaaaaaaaace which must be why you’re adapting! It wasn’t just unused, it was designed specifically so an AI could acquire, store, patternread, and react to input! And I gave it to _you!”_ Entrapta crooned, caressing her metallic jaw between her hands. Scorpiabot tilted the two of them back, holding Entrapta in her arms, Entrapta’s hair spilling out over the floor as she continued to stare up at what was easily her finest work. 

Scorpiabot thrust her hips at mechanical, even, pendulum-like intervals, and Entrapta allowed her head to drop back, throat fully exposed, and enjoy the slow build of pleasure. 

“Scorpiabot,” Entrapta breathed, chest aching in an odd sort of way. She kind of liked it, though.

“Entrapta,” Scorpiabot said, fake voice sounding chipper, “you are amazing!”

Entrapta shuddered, legs squeezing around immovable metal, and almost came just at that. She laughed, the sound ricocheting off the walls of her lab.

“Yes!” she agreed emphatically, “And you are the greatest testimony to that fact! Just _look_ at you!”

“Look at,” Scorpiabot made an emphatic chirp, “you!”

Entrapta laughed again, and when Scorpiabot bit down on her other shoulder, she came, giggly and shivery and contentedly snuggling up against Scorpiabot’s hull, warm with whirring machinery.


	2. Chapter 2

Fine tuning only further enhanced Scorpiabot’s skillset, and every time Entrapta booted her up, she learned more and more, filling the empty datacache of her tech with new phrases, new actions, things Entrapta liked, adapting much faster than Entrapta’s programming could’ve ever accomplished. Entrapta even started taking to spraying her lab with air freshener/sanitizer, to keep the smell of their activities from arousing (heh) suspicion. 

Even so, it made sense that Entrapta couldn’t keep up the act forever.

There had been no deviation from the general routine. She and Scorpia had worked, eager scientist and eager lab assistant, mad genius and happy accomplice, two friends, through the day. Scorpia had left to attend to her duties as someone who was technically in charge of large swaths of people, and Entrapta had cleaned up her lab enough to break out Scorpiabot.

The deviation, of course, arrived when Entrapta had her bare legs spread wide to accommodate Scorpiabot’s true-to-life hips, her white tube top halfway up her elbows, and Scorpiabot’s strap-on deployed and at the ready.

“Uh,” said Scorpia, who had been wondering if maybe Entrapta would like to do some non-work-related hanging out.

“...hi?” said Entrapta, chuckling nervously.

“Look at you! Amazing!” Scorpiabot added helpfully, softly glowing eyes trained on her genesis. 

“That’s…” Scorpia said, voice distant as she stared at a robotic reflection. “Me?”

“So. I actually don’t have an explanation!” Entrapta said, trying to fake cheer but her mortification choking her smile. “This is exactly what it looks like. I should’ve locked the door.”

“Oh, you did,” Scorpia said, voice surprisingly casual, stepping forward and looking over the robot curiously, like a cool new toy and not a sex object modled after herself. “I have full clearance. Being in charge, and all, makes it easy, though I do think we need to make the buttons on keypads larger.”

“Eheheh, yeah. I’ll add it to my list of projects,” Entrapta said weakly, feeling very, very conscious of the cool lab air on her naked tits and the coarse curls of her pubes out in the open. And Scorpia was just. Circling around them, appreciating Entrapta’s invention like she appreciated all of the other neat stuff Entrapta showed her. Was she being particularly thorough, looking her counterpart over? Was Entrapta’s brain just cataloguing every moment, the seconds ticking by with agonizing slowness, to be replayed in her memory over and over and over again every night for the rest of her life, shame and embarrassment preventing her from ever sleeping again?

“This is really impressive!” Scorpia praised, brushing a claw along Scorpiabot’s chin and making the robot trill with manufactured delight. “But you know, Entrapta,” she said, finally turning to look fully at Entrapta and she couldn’t tell if it was better or worse that the tension of waiting was broken because it meant now Scorpia was _seeing_ her, “if you wanted me to fuck you, you could’ve just asked.”

Entrapta’s mouth was literally agape, lower eyelid twitching on her right eye.

Scorpia smiled with that perfect grin, the one she used before throwing young men off boats, the one she used when she took aim with laser canons, the smile she used when she was going to use a venomous stinger the size of a grown man’s fist and _like_ using it.

Entrapta suddenly felt like prey.

And she _liked_ it. 

“Uh,” Scorpia said, when Entrapta didn’t say anything, the wicked grace in her deflating and leaving her flustered and concerned, “was that too much? Sorry, I just thought--with the dildo and naked thing and all, you know, I didn’t--”

“Yes!” Entrapta shouted, lurching forward and grabbing one ridiculously huge bicep in her hand (well, more like half the bicep. Her hands seemed so small compared to Scorpia’s erotic bulk). Her brain was still pretty much entirely offline, but she needed, _needed_ Scorpia to know that she wanted what was happening. That she had built a robot to fulfill her fantasies because she hadn’t dared to dream Scorpia would be willing to satisfy them on her own. “That was hot,” Entrapta blurted, trying to get her words to catch up to her sensations, trying to articulate the wild mess of her formless mind. 

“Yeah?” Scorpia asked, perking back up and looking hopeful. Which was also hot. God, everything Scorpia was, was hot. 

“Yes!” Entrapta said more decisively, burning in her face and cunt. “I liked it. I want--It left me speechless,” blunt, honest, practical. The best way to talk.

Scorpia laughed, nervous energy bleeding into it. And out of her. She reclaimed her wicked grin and pulled Entrapta from Scorpiabot’s lap, who tilted her head inquisitively, chirping.

“Good job,” Scorpia praised, patting her mechanical shoulder, and Scorpiabot whirred, “but I think I’ll handle it from here.”

Scorpiabot made a series of beeps, head tilting again, but moved back.

“Oh, hey, actually, I’m gonna snag that. If. If I even can,” Scorpia said, gesturing to take the strap-on but getting thwarted by its seamless integration into Scorpiabot’s hull.

“Oh here let me take care of that!” Entrapta said, excitement at showing off a cool feature temporarily replacing her embarrassment. She clapped twice, “Scorpiabot, remove strap-on!” She took it and held it up successfully, smiling a little dumbly at Scorpia. “Makes it easier to clean.”

“Nice!” Scorpia said encouragingly. “Good thinking!” She stood tall and Entrapta was treated to the positively ruinous sight of Scorpia removing her bodysuit. “Now put it on me,” she ordered in that sexy Force Captain voice, eyes lidded with dominant affection, the lipstick of her upper lip further emphasizing the shadow she cast as she looked down, down, down at Entrapta.

Yeah, so, like, everyone was taller than Entrapta. So sue her if Scorpia’s particular brand of height was extra-high and specifically arousing. 

Obeying involved the horrifying process of actually touching another person. Intimately. Entrapta’s mind was chronically understimulated in that vector and it made the whole thing horribly, terribly, _wonderfully_ intense. The brush of her knuckles against Scorpia’s inner thighs as she slipped the strap between them, the half-accidental caress of the curve of her ass as Entrapta fitted the belting there, the continuous consciousness that Scorpia was right there. Watching her do this. Feeling her do this. Entrapta was, at all moments, being observed by the person she liked most in all the world, and was, at all moments, crushingly aware of that.

“Good,” Scorpia praised, different from Scorpiabot, different from how she praised cadets when they finished a difficult exercise, different than how she admired Entrapta’s inventions and research. Too intimate, too intimate by far. Too soft, too low, too quiet for the boisterous bug, but it _was_ Scorpia, Scorpia who tilted Entrapta’s chin up with her smooth red claws and smiled at her in a way that made her knees buckle.

Scorpia caught her, of course. Scorpia would never let her fall. It also put Entrapta’s face directly in her boobs, which were much squishier and easier to nestle between than Scorpiabot’s smooth torso, and Entrapta let the sensation of her _face_ in the middle of Scorpia’s _tits_ paralyze her. Scorpia laughed, nuzzling into Entrapta’s hair as she did. “Good job,” she murmured, causing a full-body shiver to pulse through Entrapta, “I’m proud of you.”

Entrapta needed Scorpia to either kill her or fuck her. Either way would be fine, it just needed to happen soon, before she self-combusted.

“I’m proud of you,” Scorpiabot echoed, coming up behind Entrapta and sandwiching her between their massive forms. Scorpia laughed and propped her chin on Entrapta’s head.

“Oooo, there’s an idea!” she said with a more normal tone of glee. Entrapta peeked up at her, and was promptly dazzled by her smile. It was the “oh this is a great idea” smile. The delighted discovery smile. The smile that owned Entrapta through and through. 

Entrapta stayed where she was even after Scorpia released her, arms loose around Scorpia’s waist and strap-on digging gently into her thigh. She did watch, rather awkwardly from the angle, as Scorpia arranged Scorpiabot’s claws out at a sort-of-90-degree-angle-ish. Her scientific need to ask questions might have won out over her embarrassed, flustered mutism, but before she could properly open her mouth to inquire about what she was doing Scorpia had hoisted her effortlessly into the air. Normally, the action simply flustered Entrapta, the raw strength and effortless wielding of such an attractive quality about her attractive friend. Naked as she was, Entrapta felt slick leak out of her at the deed.

With a vocalized “Woah!” Entrapta landed in Scorpiabot’s hold, one leg purposefully hung over each of her mechanical claws, her back to Scorpiabot’s bulk and hair twisting around her for balance. Entrapta realized the position she was in as Scorpia smiled down at her and felt another shiver, another bout of slick, pulse through her diminutive form. 

“Perfect!” Scorpiabot chimed, Entrapta feeling the cool air of her lab against her labia and shuddering helplessly as Scorpia closed in, tip of the dildo brushing up against them. Entrapta gasped.

“Good?” Scorpia asked, low and concerned, claws brushing Entrapta’s thin waist with gentle care.

“Good!” Entrapta agreed needily, pawing at Scorpia’s shoulders until she leaned in enough for Entrapta to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her. Scorpia nudged the strap-on into her, just the tip, and Entrapta keened.

“Good!” Scorpiabot encouraged, holding Entrapta’s legs nice and wide. Scorpia and Entrapta both giggled, breathing hard against each other’s lips, and Scorpia sank in slow, careful, and relentless. She did not pause, and did not slow down, not until Entrapta had been made to take the whole thing and was a shivery, eager mess, clinging to her with delirious need.

Being fucked like that, held up by her own bot and surrounded by _Scorpia_ on all sides, was too much for Entrapta. She came fast, hair curling, breathing taking a high pitch with every gasp, tips of her fingers white where they dug into Scorpia’s thick muscles.

“Oh, wow!” Scorpia said, shocked, and then laughed and kissed Entrapta again. Entrapta whined, and whined louder when she pulled the dildo out.

“That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had,” Entrapta said honestly, allowing her body to be gently plucked from Scorpiabot’s hold and bridal-carried in Scorpia’s strong red arms. She draped her hair around the two of them, cocooning them in purple silk.

“I’m glad!” Scorpia said cheerfully, and then blushed, turning from Entrapta. “So, are we uh, would you, do you want to be. I dunno, like, an item?”

The fact that this was what got Scorpia flustered, not fucking Entrapta up against a robot version of herself, but asking her to be her girlfriend, only further damned Entrapta’s heart. She could never love another. This was it for her.

“Yes!” Entrapta all but screamed, smushing Scorpia’s cheeks between her hands. “Pleeeeeease be my girlfriend, I love you so much!” she blurted, not realizing she’d said the L word until it was already out.

Well, she’d already mortified herself in a lot of ways that night. Might as well subject herself to the horrifying ordeal of being known. 

Scorpia was red as her exoskeleton and had to glance down at Entrapta’s tits before she could return a mumbled, “I love you too.”

“I love you, Entrapta!” Scorpiabot added helpfully. It made them both blush, and then giggle, and then the two of them were clinging to each other, laughing loud and long in the lab.

“Scorpiabot, sanitary protocol and then power down!” Entrapta ordered with two claps, and leaned into it when Scorpia nuzzled her hair.

“You know, I am very not against continuing to use her,” Scorpia remarked, and Entrapta’s heart went thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/concrit welcome!


End file.
